Muralla de sombras
by Lizz Jiao
Summary: No solo el Guerrero Dragón tiene un pasado oscuro. Cierta felina maestra de kung fu no tiene idea de su trágico pasado, y a la fuerza lo tendrá que descubrir. Al final ella y todos a quien quiere se verán involucrados en una muy difícil situación.
1. Chapter 1 Un día revelador

**Capítulo 1. Un día revelador**

Hay veces en las que es molesto enterarse que se ha estado equivocado en algo; no obstante, también hay ocasiones en las que esa revelación trae una alegría inmensa que no se compara a nada más. Es en esos casos cuando decir "estaba equivocado" saca una sonrisa, en vez de rubor a las mejillas o un ceño fruncido. En lo que compete a esta historia, no hay personaje que anhelara más estar equivocado que un padre que perdió a su hijo pequeño. Por años negó el hecho de que lo había perdido para siempre, y como toda persona que sufre por un ser perdido, deseaba un día despertar y encontrar a su lado otra vez a su niño que tanto amaba. Nunca supo si estaba vivo o muerto, solo sabía que tenía años de no verlo, así que se aferró al pensamiento de que vivía y se encontraba bien, donde sea que estuviera.

Un día, el padre se levantó temprano como solía, y en medio de una cálida pero al tiempo fresca mañana, se dirigió al lugar que frecuentaba y le traía tanta paz. Ese lugar en lo alto desde el que podía observar la majestuosa naturaleza que florecía ante sus ojos; y, cual vigilante, mirar a todos los habitantes de su aldea en sus labores cotidianas. Una de las experiencias que más le maravillaba y jamás le cansaba era ver el sol salir entre las montañas que rodeaban al valle. Todo un espectáculo: las sombras alejadas por la luz que poco a poco cubre y aviva todo lo que toca.

Y una vez más se sentaba en el mismo sitio, encendía una a una las docenas de velas que rodeaban este rinconcito especial, y sentándose luego, meditaba. Se concentraba profundamente. No había nada más que le hiciera olvidar o disminuir su dolor en tan gran medida como su meditación diaria. Las horas le parecían poco, y cuando abría sus ojos se daba cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado y ya era hora de apagar las velas y regresar a casa.

Algo alteraría su organizado y monótono estilo de vida a partir de ese día, porque en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos libres y vacíos empezó a surgir una luz, que poco a poco se hizo más intensa, y de pronto él se halló a sí mismo dentro de su mente caminando hacia ella. Más se acercaba más dicha sentía en su corazón. Sensación extraña pero que deseaba permaneciese en él para siempre. A pesar de todo siguió en su afán de borrar todo pensamiento y simplemente se acercó a la luz. Pronto ésta le cubrió por completo, y al disiparse una figura estaba frente a él: un palacio grande y maravilloso, rodeado por frondosos árboles multicolor y acariciado por el sol de la mañana. Semejante lugar le recordó la descripción que una anciana tortuga le relató de un sitio llamado Kaishan, pero que jamás había visitado. "Sin duda esto es una visión, pero, ¿por qué lo que miro es este palacio?", se preguntó el panda con sorpresa. Sin embargo, de la entrada del palacio salió caminando a paso lento alguien que causó una incomparable impresión al observador: un panda con una vara en la mano, un ancho sombrero y una capa que llegaba hasta sus pies. Con expresión regia andaba derecho y con la mirada al frente sin desviarse a derecha o a izquierda.

El panda que observaba toda la visión cayó al suelo porque de pronto sus fuerzas le faltaron, mas sus ojos no se despegaron un momento de aquel grandioso guerrero. Pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por mojar sus mejillas. Y mientras gozaba el momento, y su corazón saltaba en su pecho, una voz que parecía susurrada por el viento empezó a murmurar: "Está vivo, y debes encontrarlo, te necesita". El panda quedó contrariado con la frase, pero entonces vio al guerrero empezar a correr apresuradamente hacia una nube oscura que surgió del este y que destruía todo a su paso. Luchaba contra ella, pero era tan densa, grande y temible que casi le aplastaba. En ese momento la luz volvió a iluminar todo con la misma fuerza e intensidad abrazadora que al principio de la visión, sumiendo nuevamente en las tinieblas al que con gran preocupación analizaba lo observado. Había muchas preguntas que llenaron su cabeza, pero la principal era el significado de aquella nube tan extraña.

Pero el panda adquirió fuerzas y se puso de pie. Tenía una misión que sin importar los obstáculos debía cumplir; pero ahora celebraría, y después emprendería la marcha. Cerró sus ojos en la visión y los abrió en la realidad. Luego se levantó, dio media vuelta, y mostrando en su rostro la impresión y gozo que le causó tal sueño abrió su boca y expresó lo que con toda su alma y corazón por años deseó decir con seguridad:

― ¡Mi hijo está vivo!

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**¡Hola! Hay varias cosas que tengo que decir. Primero, ¡bienvenido (a)! Espero que te guste esta historia, querido lector o lectora.**

**Segundo, esta historia yo ya la había publicado de otra manera, pero por varias razones la borré y luego se me borró para siempre y la tuve que reescribir, pero esta vez inspirada por el libro "Los miserables". Ese libro grandioso, y si no lo has leído te lo recomiendo.**

**Luego va una advertencia: No haré los capítulos larguísimos por 2 razones. Uno, que en lo personal me cuesta leer capítulos largos porque no tengo mucho tiempo, así que decidí que el mío no será uno de ellos. Dos, porque no creo en eso de que en la extensión del capítulo está la calidad. Y para ejemplo está el libro que mencioné antes. Si lo leen o la han leído sabrán lo cortos que son sus capítulos pero la calidad de libro que es.**

**No sé cada cuánto actualizaré pero acabaré este fic, no me rendiré esta vez. Espero dejen un review de si les gustó o si les pareció horrible.**

**¡Hasta luego!**


	2. Chapter 2 Encerrados

**Capítulo 2. Encerrados.**

Nuestro redondo planeta es uno de los más pequeños del sistema solar, pero al ser las criaturas que lo habitan aún más pequeñas, se llega a internar en la mente la idea del enorme mundo en el que se vive. Pero la realidad en su momento llega a chocar con las falsedades, revelando cuando menos se espera, que el mundo en realidad es muy pequeño…y redondo. Todo lo que se lanza regresa a su punto de origen, como un bumerang. Así como no podemos cambiar la forma a nuestro planeta, no podemos cambiar esta realidad. Tal como un círculo no es círculo hasta que se completa, una vida en realidad no es vida si todos los cabos sueltos no son atados. Muchos quieren evadir esta regla, pero al final se encuentran con que sin quererlo en su cabeza sus dilemas no resueltos permanecen "rondando", "dando vueltas", y si quieren ignorarlos al tiempo regresan. La ley de un planeta redondo.

"***"

Es por todos sabido que un espacio despejado se ve más amplio y grande de lo que en realidad es, y si a eso se combina un color como el blanco el efecto se incrementa. Sin refugio para las adversas condiciones del tiempo, ni recursos como alimento o agua. Condiciones semejantes desaniman a cualquiera, por más fuerte que sea, pero no todos lo demuestran. Los más valientes procuran ser inalterables ante los ojos de los demás, que pueden llegar a creerles seres especialmente dotados.

Así, en una amplitud nevada que parece no tener fin, un pequeño grupo camina a paso lento, hundiéndose por momentos y cubriendo sus rostros tratando de que la nieve no los detenga en su andar. Era preciso llegar lo más pronto posible porque la nieve caía con mayor intensidad, amenazando con una tormenta nada agradable.

Los caminantes jamás hubieran emprendido esta desagradable travesía por placer. Todos iban al mismo destino, mas sus razones eran distintas. Dos rinocerontes con armadura de guardias, y bien abrigados andaban a paso firme con un gesto de notoria molestia. De vez en cuando halaban una cadena que cada uno llevaba, que en sus extremos arrastraban a unos vándalos reincidentes: dos tigres, que aunque no era la primera vez que los arrastraban de ese modo, no dejaban de gruñir cada vez que las heladas cadenas lastimaban sus muñecas. Uno de ellos era una tigresa de delicadas facciones y esbelta figura se movía lentamente, lo que hacía que fuera reñida con frecuencia; el cansancio y el frío le azotaban más que a nadie. En su blusa de mangas cortas color azul, se bordaba una extraña figura, parecida a un dragón, pero sin alas. Más parecía un símbolo que un animal. Además de unos pantalones largos de kung fu.

Por otro lado, atado firmemente al extremo de la otra cadena se hallaba un tigre cuya indumentaria constaba únicamente de un pantalón holgado color negro y un cinturón marrón. Con pose imponente no cesaba de resistirse a ser arrastrado por el malhumorado rinoceronte encargado de custodiarlo.

― ¡Ya me tienes harto!, ¡camina, inútil, o te rompo la cara!, ¿oíste?― gruñó el guardia perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. El tigre masculló unas cuantas ofensas en voz baja, que deseaba gritarle en la cara si hubiera tenido fuerzas. Pero él nunca olvidaba los agravios, y llegado el momento le haría tragarse hasta la última palabra conque le había humillado.

A unos metros más adelante caminaba alguien más que guiaba la expedición. Los de atrás con tanta nieve solo podían ver una figura regordeta que de un momento a otro se detuvo. Se acercaron a ella para preguntarle lo que estaba pasando, y ésta dijo tranquilamente:

―Hemos llegado a Chorn Gorm, solo queda subir esa colina.

El guía, que en realidad era una oveja no tan obesa como las demás de su especie, con vestiduras holgadas de batalla color rojo, propia de una maestra de artes marciales, mas una bara bo en su espalda, le daban un aspecto bastante peculiar, mas no risible, ya que su enojo podía ser mortal para el desdichado que se atreviera a causarlo. Sin embargo, era de carácter amigable y cortés, y era difícil que se enojara. Aunque lo que sucedía era que sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones.

"***"

Al llegar a las grandes puertas metálicas que marcaban la entrada a la prisión, un par de guardias en la entrada les reconocieron de inmediato, inclinándose hasta la cintura para saludarlos, especialmente a la maestra Jing. Ésta amablemente contestó el saludo. Luego las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un rinoceronte robusto como los demás, pero de menor estatura, que compensaba con un casco de tamaño considerable. Odiaba que le preguntaran sobre él. Éste entabló conversación con la oveja.

―Maestra Jing, soy Chu Wan, encargado de esta prisión. Es todo un honor que nos visite. Pero con este clima tan terrible no era necesario que hiciera este largo recorrido.

―Un placer, señor Chu. Vine para asegurarme de que los arrestados serán custodiados con toda seguridad, ya que no es la primera vez que se fugan de una prisión, por más fortificada que ésta proclame ser―. Contestó Jing, haciendo incomodar al otro, que de inmediato refutó:

―Esta prisión es la más segura que hay. Nadie, excepto Tai Long, ha podido escapar, y eso fue por el incompetente que dirigía la prisión en ese entonces. Discúlpeme―. Corrigió de inmediato, al recordar el respeto que le debía a su interlocutora.

―Espero que así sea, porque esos tigres son muy escurridizos―continuó diciendo Jing.

―Le aseguro que no podrán escapar, maestra. Si gusta le mostraré dónde serán encerrados.

―Sí, me gustaría ver el lugar―contestó ella con desconfianza.

Seguidamente entraron detrás de los ya agotados rinocerontes que escoltaban a los presos, que se habían cansado de resistir, y avanzaban sin renegar. Llegados al fondo del lugar, después de bajar un rudimentario ascensor, los presos fueron atados por ambos brazos a la pared más fría, húmeda y oscura. La mirada de ambos se encontró con la de la maestra, ya algo aliviada al convencer a su mente que esta vez no escaparían. Los felinos descargaban todo su odio y furia en sus ojos, deseando solo por un momento fuerzas para lanzarse sobre ella y despedazarla. El tigre especialmente la odiaba con toda su alma y todas sus fuerzas, ya que por causa de esa oveja él y su hermana habían sido arrestados.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Quienes leyeron el fic que borré la vez pasada se darán cuenta de las semejanzas de este capítulo con ella, pero no quise que quedara igualito. Así será más adelante. Estoy ansiosa por llegar a lo que la vez pasada no conté porque (en lo personal, y eso que yo la escribo) me emociona muchísimo, pero hay que ser ordenaditos.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, chaitoo**


	3. Chapter 3 El engaño

**Capítulo 3. El engaño**

Hay un pueblo con nombre irónico, porque es todo lo contrario de lo que su nombre anuncia. El Valle de la paz es todo menos paz, ya que es constante la lucha de sus guerreros guardianes contra los bandidos que con frecuencia asedian el lugar. Este día una vez más los guardianes, que viven en el Palacio de Jade, fueron despertados muy temprano por el agudo y molesto sonido del gong, que un ganso llamado Zeng golpeaba desesperadamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los maestros de kung fu a pesar de los años nunca se acostumbraron a ese fastidioso sonido, pero sin chistar en cuestión de unos segundos ya se encontraban en la entrada del palacio listos para salir a salvar el día una vez más. Sin embargo, desde hace un par de años se había vuelto costumbre esperar unos minutos al más "grande" de ellos, que siempre corría tropezando constantemente y gritando: "¡Chicos, espérenme!", causando risas en unos y lástima en otros.

Cuando al fin estuvieron juntos, el ganso, temblando del miedo, le dijo a Shifu, líder de los maestros:

― ¡Maestro Shifu!, ¡Fenghuang ha regresado al valle y está destruyendo todo con un ejército de chacales!

Sin esperar más explicaciones el Maestro ordenó a sus estudiantes:

― ¡Vayan! detengan a Fenghuang y a sus secuaces.

Entonces, volando como un rayo, los guerreros rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el pueblo, dispuestos a darle una lección a quien la maestra Tigresa llamaba "lechuza obstinada".

Después de tener que detenerse por tercera vez para esperar al Guerrero dragón, los Cinco furiosos convencieron al maestro Grulla a que le llevara volando, algo a lo que el ave se oponía rotundamente; aunque no discutió más el asunto cuando recibió la macabra e impaciente mirada de Tigresa, que estaba ansiosa de pelear con los bandidos. Al resolverse el asunto, pudieron llegar en tiempo récord al desordenado y caótico pueblo, que estaba siendo saqueado por feroces chacales negros como una noche sin luna, y con grandes dientes que parecían puñales.

Los maestros se dispersaron y empezaron a luchar contra ellos. Grulla desde el aire era un importante refuerzo para salvar al que estuviera acorralado y poner a los aldeanos a salvo. El maestro Mantis por su velocidad y tamaño nadie lo podía ver; pero se deducía su presencia cuando de la nada volaban decenas de chacales como si se hubieran acercado a una granada. La maestra Víbora a veces de sonoros latigazos derribaba hasta al chacal más escurridizo, y otras veces salvaba la retaguardia al maestro Mono o al Guerrero dragón, Po, el panda que antes solo soñaba con una batalla como ésta y ahora era parte de una.

Po y Tigresa eran un equipo asombroso. Cuando Grulla se llevaba volando a los aldeanos, éstos con gran impresión no le quitaban la vista a ellos, ya que parecía que pensaban igual. En la lucha no había desacuerdo entre ellos, y constantemente se cuidaban la espalda. Sabían cuando el otro lo necesitaba, y juntos ideaban infalibles planes y estrategias en cuestión de segundos. Su capacidad individual era innegable, pero juntos eran casi invencibles. Medio ejército fue quebrantado ese día por ellos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Fenghuang puso en acción su verdadero plan. Levantó vuelo cuando nadie la veía y se dirigió al Palacio. Pero Grulla vigilaba desde el aire, y apenas resguardó a unos cerditos en una casa detectó a la lechuza, siguiéndola de inmediato para detenerla, mas ella lo ignoró porque ya iba muy adelantada. Al llegar abrió de golpe la puerta del Salón de los héroes, en donde Shifu se encontraba meditando frente a la fuente sagrada. El anciano panda rojo sin voltearse expresó con disgusto:

―Fenghuang

―Sí, Shifu, he vuelto a concretar mi venganza―dijo ella con ira y un particular tono de voz arrogante.

Entonces Shifu se levantó, volteó, y manteniendo la calma exclamó:

―Tú y yo sabemos que no podrás vencerme. Además, el Guerrero dragón está en camino―mintió―, y te devolverá a prisión.

―Pues te mataré antes de que el panda suba todas esas escaleras―se burló ella, y acto seguido se lanzó a atacar al panda rojo, que ahora con paz interior esquivaba con suma facilidad los rápidos golpes de ella.

Ahora Fenghuang por primera vez creyó que Shifu le ganaría, porque prácticamente desaparecía en un lugar y aparecía en otro. No podía acertar con sus alas cortantes como navajas, no le tocaban sus bolas de fuego, y sus garras ni lo rozaban. Hubiera estado perdida de no ser por alguien que llegó justo a tiempo: Grulla. Shifu al verlo se distrajo por un segundo, pero ese segundo fue fatal, porque Fenghuang le hirió con una garra en ese instante, haciendo sangrar su brazo. Por ende a donde él fuera ella lo atraparía por el rastro que dejaría. Entonces los roles se invirtieron, y Shifu, viéndose en gran peligro le gritó a Grulla: "¡Ve por el panda, rápido!".

Otro segundo vital, porque en ese instante la lechuza lo golpeó con una bola de fuego, y el anciano cayó a punto de perder el conocimiento. Fenghuang aprovechó para dedicarle las siguientes palabras:

―Eres un gran tonto, Shifu, por poner tus esperanzas en un panda tan torpe. Podría matarte justo ahora, pero no lo haré. Haré que veas con tus ojos cómo destrozo con mis garras al panda y a tu querida hija, la gatita mimada. Ahora duérmete por un rato mientras robo el mapa hacia el mayor tesoro del emperador―concluyó con satisfacción. Luego le dio a Shifu un fuerte golpe con su garra izquierda, dejándolo inconsciente.

"***"

Los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero dragón lograron vencer a todos lo chacales. Ataron a muchos, pero otros huyeron. Entonces vieron aproximarse a Grulla agitado y muy preocupado. Aún con dificultades para respirar le dijo a Po:

―Po, Shifu está en peligro, ven conmigo, te llevaré al Palacio.

El panda sin decir palabra solo asintió con la cabeza y fue levantado por Grulla, que jadeando por el peso y el cansancio voló de regreso lo más rápido que pudo, mientras que los demás furiosos ayudaron a los pueblerinos atrapados entre los escombros, y Tigresa seguía atando fuertemente a los delincuentes. Le preocupaba mucho su padre adoptivo, pero sabía que Po le ayudaría; confiaba en su capacidad, así que hasta que terminaron corrieron hacia el Palacio a auxiliar a su mentor y recibir instrucciones sobre los arrestados.

Al llegar encontraron a Shifu con una venda en su brazo y muy triste conversando con Grulla y Po. Se acercaron a él, y Tigresa, que pocas veces en su vida lo había visto herido, no pudo evitar acercarse a él corriendo, y preguntarle:

―Maestro, ¿se encuentra bien?

―Sí, Tigresa, pero ha pasado algo terrible hoy―luego dijo Shifu mirando a todos―, Fenghuang ha robado el mapa en el que se encuentra la ubicación del medallón de Shianxi, una antigua reliquia que pertenece al emperador. En manos de Fenghuang sería un arma mortal.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia, pero Shifu continuó diciendo:

―El ataque de los chacales era solo una distracción. Su verdadero plan es conseguir el medallón.

Tigresa alzó el rostro, que había bajado en señal de vergüenza por haber sido engañada tan fácilmente, y dijo:

― ¿Qué debemos hacer?

―Síganme―contestó Shifu caminando hacia la biblioteca. Luego tomó un libro verde que estaba en el estante más bajo, lo abrió y sacó un mapa de él. De inmediato Po acercó tanto la cara, que parecía querer comerse el documento, pero al ver a Shifu incómodo se retiró.

―Pero, ¿no dijo que Fenghuang había robado el mapa?―Dijo Grulla.

―En efecto, pero este es una copia. Aquí se ubicada el original, y pensé que se llevaría este, pero es muy astuta y se dio cuenta del engaño. El original es casi idéntico, excepto por este símbolo―explicó señalando un dibujo de pequeñas rocas apiladas―que en realidad es una flor de loto.

― ¿Y eso qué significa?―preguntó Víbora.

―Que había visto el mapa antes―contestó Shifu sorprendido―, pero el maestro Oogway no se lo mostró a nadie, excepto a mí, cuando Fenghuang ya había abandonado el Palacio.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos. El aire se volvió pesado, volviendo el ambiente denso. Todos se miraron unos a otros. Fueron engañados, Shifu estaba herido, y una lechuza maligna tenía un mapa hacia un poder al parecer ilimitado. En un día se habían metido en un problema inmenso que involucraba el bienestar de miles de vidas. La muerte y la destrucción traspasarían el límite entre el temor y la realidad en cuestión de días.

― ¿Entonces qué hacemos?―preguntó Po

―Tendrán que hacer un largo viaje para que resguarden el sitio en el que se encuentra el medallón. No se pregunten por los chacales, enviaré a Zeng a Chorh Gom, para que guardias de la prisión vengan por ellos.

― ¿A dónde iremos, Maestro?―preguntó Mono.

Después de una pausa y mirar el mapa una vez más, Shifu contestó:

―Al palacio de Kaishan.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**¡Hola! Agradezco mucho los reviews porque a uno como escritor lo animan mucho, en verdad que sí.**

**Killer, amigo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D**

**Escarcha 13 estás perdonada xD Me alegra mucho que te guste esta versión.**

**Maaariii (espero no haberme saltado alguna letra jeje), al ser el primer review brinqué de la emoción al leerlo. Muchas gracias.**

**Ya empiezan a surgir las preguntas jeje, pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo se seguirán enlazando cabos sueltos.**

**Si la pelea en el pueblo se hizo corta fue por dos razones: primero, no soy buena describiéndolas; segundo, la idea era que no pareciera difícil (esta vez) para nuestros guerreros favoritos.**

**Este capítulo tiene bastantes diálogos, pero cada capítulo es diferente, hay unos con más diálogos que otros, así es la vida xD**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Tengo ventaja

**Capítulo 4. Tengo ventaja**

Kaishan es un hermoso lugar para los amantes de la exuberante naturaleza. Muchos no consideran bueno un sitio en el que pican insectos, se puede hundir el pie en un charco escondido, tropezar con rocas, o encontrarse con bestias salvajes. Este lugar aparte de lo anterior poseía una belleza que nadie podía negar: árboles rojizos, naranjas, amarillos, rosas, verdes y hasta azules, flores de diversas formas y tamaños mecidas y llevadas de un lado a otro por un viento caprichoso que se hacía fresco o frío cuando se le antojaba. El sol y la luna acariciaban todo con dulzura, dándole casi un aspecto mágico a ese lugar.

"***"

Un día un puma y su hijo tuvieron que mudarse de su casa grande a una más grande porque el padre había sido ascendido de puesto por el emperador. Ahora era gobernador de Kaishan, y viviría en el palacio escondido entre los árboles multicolores, todo un privilegio que por su labor diplomática había ganado. Se llamaba Fai, y su hijo se llamaba Lung. Lo único que tenían en común era que siempre usaban pantalones holgados blancos, pero el primero usaba una hermosa túnica de seda roja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y el segundo una hasta la cintura color café oscuro. Eran comunes las discusiones entre ellos porque no se entendían (o no se conocían) bien. Para Fai no fue tarea fácil convencer a su hijo a que le acompañara. Lung amaba la ciudad, y dejar a sus amigos, los lujos y las calles empedradas le resultada insoportable, pero cedió un poco cuando le dijeron que su vida seguiría siendo cómoda allá, que su habitación tendría el doble de tamaño, y que tendría más dinero para comprar lo que le viniera en gana. Aunque ceder un poco no significa estar de acuerdo, y con el ceño fruncido pasó el viaje entero.

Llevaban apenas un mes viviendo allí cuando los dirigentes de un pueblo cercano le exigieron a Fai que se presentara para que escuchara sus demandas, ya que otros gobernantes les hicieron promesas y no cumplieron. Fai les pidió que en el palacio conversaran sobre el asunto, pero ellos se negaron a ir, y como eran los que vendían té al palacio cortaron el suministro. El puma estaba en el salón principal escuchando de boca de un mensajero dicha situación. Luego mandó llamar a su hijo y le dijo:

―Los líderes de Tchá no nos venderán té hasta que escuche sus demandas. No quiero hacer enemigos tan pronto, y menos por algo tan simple. Iré allá a hablar con ellos y tú vendrás conmigo. Saldremos mañana al amanecer.

Lung de inmediato reclamó con enojo contenido:

―Entonces ni siquiera preguntas si quiero ir, solo das la orden y ya. Pues no iré porque no quiero, ya te he dicho que odio la política.

―No sabes lo que quieres, así que no me cuestiones porque yo sí sé lo que es mejor para ti. No se diga más, vendrás conmigo mañana― concluyó con firmeza para luego retirarse. Lung gruñó con fuerza y apretó los puños hasta que tronaron. Le fastidiaba que Fai simplemente ordenara y se fuera. Pero sabía que si no obedecía no le darían dinero, y si quería algo tendría que...trabajar para obtenerlo, y le daba náuseas solo pensar en eso.

Y así el día siguiente se pusieron en marcha. Apenas salieron del palacio el viento les acarició el rostro con una fresca brisa, pero Lung apartó la cara con un pequeño gruñido. Ambos pumas subieron al carruaje y éste se adentró en el bosque.

"***"

Afortunadamente la tormenta había pasado cuando la maestra Jing emprendió el camino de regreso a casa. Al alejarse de la prisión vio un ganso de plumaje café y vestimenta amarilla que aterrizó tan mal que quedó estampado en la gran puerta, y luego le decía al encargado de la prisión algo sobre que del valle de donde venía necesitaban apoyo con unos bandidos. Jing no le dio importancia, solo sonrió por el peculiar aterrizaje y cubrió su cuello con una bufanda para continuar el descenso.

Después de horas de caminata sin descanso llegó al bosque que daba fin al desierto helado. Pero mientras guardaba la bufanda escuchó el chirriar de espadas chocando, e intrigada disminuyó el paso y avanzó ocultándose entre los árboles, porque se dio cuenta que el origen del sonido era cercano. Llegó al sitio, y había una pelea entre pumas y lobos, que al parecer eran guardias y bandidos respectivamente (a los lobos los conocía). Eran cuatro pumas contra diez lobos, y en consecuencia los primeros estaban perdiendo. Dentro del carruaje, bien acurrucados en un rincón fisgoneando estaban dos pumas bien vestidos, uno viejo y otro joven. Jing puso más atención y notó que el joven estaba tan enojado que solo le faltaba echar fuego por las orejas, y parecía reclamar algo al viejo que se encontraba a su lado.

La maestra no se quedó viendo nada más, sino que cuando los guardias habían caído y los lobos se disponían a robar todo ella salió y dijo:

―No permitiré que los asalten.

Uno de los lobos cuando la vio dijo a sus compañeros:

― ¡Oh! pero miren quien es, la linda ovejita que se cree heroína―. Luego dijo a Jing en tono retador: ―Trata de detenernos si puedes―

― ¿Otra vez lo mismo?, ¿no te cansa decir eso? Tú y yo sabemos que terminarás con la cara bajo mi pie―. Contestó Jing con una sonrisa.

― ¡Esta vez no! ―Y sin decir más tomó su gran martillo y se lanzó contra ella cegado por la ira.

Jing ya lo había enfrentado en muchas ocasiones y sabía sus trucos, así que sin agitarse esquivó el martillo y lo devolvió al estómago de su dueño, que terminó contra un árbol. Los demás la atacaron juntos, pero ella con patadas voladoras adornaba los árboles con unos, otros volaban por los aires y quedaban estampados en el piso por puñetazos, otros eran golpeados por sus propios compañeros, que fallaban golpes a la escurridiza maestra, y cuando se levantaban e insistían en pelear ella giraba a tal velocidad que los aturdía, y entonces utilizaba su vara Bo. Cuando se daban cuenta no la veían, solo sentían el dolor en todo el cuerpo. Después de unos minutos solo se oían quejidos de los lobos caídos, y ella aprovechó para atarles de dos en dos. Entonces el líder lobo se recuperó del golpe, volvió a tomar su martillo y corrió una vez más hacia Jing, que con un rápido movimiento de manos lo tumbó al suelo y puso su pie en la mejilla del caído, inmovilizando al que ahora la miraba de reojo enfurecido, pero agotado.

―Te lo dije―concluyó la maestra en voz baja. Pronto el lobo perdió el conocimiento, y Jing lo levantó y le ató en un árbol.

Al ser detenida la amenaza los pumas del carruaje salieron un poco aturdidos por lo que vieron, pero tranquilos y agradecidos. Hasta el joven olvidó reclamar y simplemente se asombró, aunque no lo demostró.

―Gracias por ayudarnos, mi nombre es Fai Wu, gobernador de Kaishan, y él es mi hijo Lung.

―Es un honor conocerle, señor. Mi nombre es Jing, vivo en la aldea Tenshi―. Dijo Jing mientras hacía una reverencia.

Fai entonces recordó que en el poco tiempo que había vivido en esta provincia escuchó rumores de una oveja maestra de kung fu, así que dijo:

―El honor es mío, maestra Jing. He escuchado que en estos pueblos la aprecian mucho por ayudar desinteresadamente a todo el que sea atacado por delincuentes, y hoy lo he comprobado―sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita―. Quiero recompensarle por su ayuda―dijo ofreciéndole la bolsita de monedas.

―No puedo aceptarlo, señor, es mi deber utilizar mis habilidades para ayudar a los demás. Que estén bien es suficiente recompensa para mí.

Lung al oírle solo rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos. Fai sonrió y guardó la bolsita. Los guardias empezaron a despertar y colocarse en sus lugares, y el conductor del carruaje disimuladamente salió de debajo de dicho carro y se sentó en su lugar.

― ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía cuando nos encontró en tan incómoda situación?―preguntó Fai a la oveja.

―Caminaba hacia mi casa en Tenshi―contestó Jing. El que conducía el carruaje miró al gobernador y éste entendió que era el momento de partir.

―Permítame que a modo de agradecimiento la llevemos a su casa, tenemos que pasar por allí para llegar a nuestro destino―. Preguntó Fai. Jing asintió, los tres subieron al carro y éste retomó su andar.

Cuando Fai vio a su hijo indiferente otra vez, se le ocurrió una idea grandiosa a su parecer, la mejor que había tenido en mucho tiempo, una gran oportunidad que el destino le puso frente a sus ojos (Jing estaba sentada frente a él). Rápidamente planeó todo en su cabeza y funcionaría, su hijo sería más disciplinado y obediente, se defendería de cualquier delincuente...

―Maestra Jing, ¿le gustaría entrenar a mi hijo para que la próxima vez pueda defenderse por su cuenta?

De pronto Lung se quedó helado. "¿Es en serio? Ahora sí perdió la razón. Esa gorda ojona no será mi...maestra... ¡No!", pensó completamente indignado, pero en definitiva no callaría.

― ¡NO!, ¡No estoy de...―gritó Lung pero fue interrumpido por la mano alzada de Fai que le indicaba que callara.

―Sé que para aprender un arte marcial se necesita disciplina, y mi hijo la necesita, Maestra―argumentó Fai utilizando el berrinche de Lung para convencer a Jing, que bajó la mirada pensando si aceptaba o no la propuesta.

―Le pagaré muy bien por sus servicios, y se hospedaría en el palacio en una habitación con todas las comodidades y un sirviente personal―siguió diciendo Fai para luego dirigirle una mirada muy fría a Lung para que dejara de gruñir como si fuera a matar a alguien.

Jing pensaba en los bandidos que era probable que regresaran a seguir haciendo de las suyas, y los guardias no podrían con ellos. Luego alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos azul intenso de Lung, que ardían de furia y desdén contra ella.

― ¿Y los bandidos, señor?―preguntó Jing a Fai.

―Enviaré 20 guardias experimentados solo para proteger a su aldea, y duplicaré la guardia de los que hacen rondas en el bosque para evitar asaltos como el de hoy.

Lung ya tenía la mirada baja porque su furia era ya demasiada como para ver a alguien, y cerraba sus puños al máximo. Jing notó eso y pensó: "sí que necesita controlar toda esa ira. Si la utilizara para pelear sería muy bueno".

―Acepto su propuesta, señor gobernador―contestó ella. Fai respiró profundo del alivio y le sonrió.

El viaje se hizo más corto a causa de la conversación, y cuando llegaron a Tenshi Jing bajó del carruaje. Fai le dijo:

―La espero en el palacio mañana temprano, Maestra.

―Sí, señor―. Contestó Jing con una reverencia.

Posteriormente los pumas llegaron a Tchá, Fai conversó con los líderes, escuchó y acordó cumplir sus demandas, que consistían en que les pagara mejor el té, y les construyera una escuela y una clínica. Algo simple, pero que de no haberse resuelto hubiera causado problemas crecientes, ya que el resentimiento se puede convertir en insurrección, que puede causar revueltas que conlleven importantes daños. Fai lo sabía, por eso procuraba no hacer enemigos, ni participar en guerras, o provocarlas, hablando de política, por supuesto.

"***"

En las barracas del Palacio de Jade se escuchaban pasos apresurados. Los cinco furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón solo empacaron las pertenencias indispensables en pequeñas mochilas. En tiempo récord estaban listos, y rápidamente emprendieron la marcha corriendo o volando según el caso.

― ¿Qué...qué poder creen...que tenga el...medallón?―preguntó Po perdiendo el aliento con frecuencia por correr tanto.

―No lo sé, pero tenemos que llegar antes que Fenghuang―le contestó Grulla preocupado.

―No se retrasen, que ella nos lleva ventaja―dijo Tigresa mientras corría a cuatro patas. Eso fue suficiente para que todos callaran y apresuraran el paso, aunque Grulla tuvo que otra vez llevar a Po un rato porque ya no podía dar un paso más. "Debería cobrarle a Po por esto", pensó la pobre ave.

Lo que no sabían es que Fenghuang quería acabarlos en el camino, porque no iba a permitir que pusieran un pie en el palacio de Kaishan.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Hola!**

**Sí que me tardé, ¿verdad? Pero es que ya cuando se está por finalizar el curso lectivo es más la presión en los estudios. En vacaciones (diciembre) seguro que subo hasta uno por semana. Que conste que no es por falta de ideas, que ya tengo las ideas, pero no tiempo para escribir.**

**Escarcha 13: ¿Qué sería una historia sin preguntas? xD Y sí que le he cambiado cosas eh? Muchas gracias por tu review.**

**Maaariii: Muchas gracias por tu review, tu entusiasmo es muy contagioso :D**

**Invanickname: Aprecio mucho tu apoyo, Nick, Gracias ^^**

**Llink: Si, amigo, me moría por terminar esta historia xD Muchas Gracias por los review. Y por cierto, hace un tiempo no me actualizo con tu fic de Bolt, lo leeré y dejaré review :)**

**GeraldCullenBlack: Gracias por el review. Aaw me alegra mucho que te guste también la historia del conejito ^^ Espero que esta historia se entienda aunque no se haya leído la anterior. Y tu fic es muy bueno, lo he estado leyendo, y he dejado review. :)**

**BlackRose 223: Muchas gracias por tu review, eres una gran escritora, que honor :)**

**Antes que se me olvide, aclaro que ****el título de este capítulo no es solo por Fenghuang ;)**

**Hasta pronto!**

**PD: Son bárbaros, es lo último que digo :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Sobre Fenghuang

**Capítulo 5. Sobre Fenghuang**

Hace muchos años atrás, en un bosque verde, frondoso y lleno de vida llamado Yong vivían todas las lechuzas de China. Eran especialmente amigas de los tigres, que también habitaban en esa zona. Juntos organizaban festividades y solucionaban problemas que surgieran entre ellos o entre otras especies. Durante mucho tiempo vivieron en armonía hasta que en el más importante de los búhos empezó a crecer la semilla de la soberbia. Se creía mejor que todos los demás por su sobresaliente astucia e inteligencia. Era el más estricto de su familia, y para él, solucionar los problemas y tomar decisiones basadas en la razón era más inteligente que utilizar la fuerza. En las reuniones que realizaban las lechuzas y los tigres él empezó a exponer sus ideas, y los tigres empezaron a despreciarle porque él a su vez despreciaba la gran fuerza física de la que ellos tanto se enorgullecían. Entonces no asistió más a las asambleas, y sembraba la discordia entre los de su especie, afirmando que como eran los más sabios debían gobernar a todos los demás, y no deberían dejarse mandar por nadie, en especial por los tigres.

Comenzaron las reuniones secretas. Las ideas del búho eran aceptadas cada vez por más gente, y la soberbia se fue convirtiendo en odio. En la oscuridad de la noche empezaron a idear estrategias para apoderarse del bosque y buscaban el modo de utilizar sus fortalezas (alas, garras e inteligencia) como armas para lograr sus objetivos. De día aparentaban que todo seguía igual, pero en sus mentes y corazones sabían que no era así.

Un día un tigre escuchó a un par de lechuzas murmurar sobre una reunión nocturna, y preocupado fue a espiarlos esa noche. Allí supo todo. Alarmado fue donde el Consejo e informó de la situación. Entonces acordaron que ellos también se prepararían porque la guerra era inminente, y no se quedarían de brazos cruzados a esperar ser vencidos. Los tigres vivían separados unos de otros, así que la ausencia de algunas familias era difícil de controlar por las lechuzas, así que se turnaban para recibir entrenamiento en armas, porque ya eran muy fuertes y no necesitaban un entrenamiento físico especial.

El resentimiento se hizo evidente, y si una lechuza pasaba caminando a la par de un tigre, apenas si se saludaban de mal modo o con una sonrisa forzada. Y en las asambleas los diálogos que antes tenían se volvieron acaloradas discusiones en la que ninguno cedía. Casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Pero hubo un día que ninguna de las dos especies olvidó, y fue cuando las puertas del salón en que se reunían se abrió y entró el búho con la cabeza en alto y mirada prepotente caminando lentamente hasta subir al estrado, donde se abrió espacio entre el tigre que allí se encontraba, y dijo:

―Hermanos y hermanas búhos de toda China, tigres y tigresas, escuchen con atención. Este día es como ningún otro, no solo porque he vuelto después de todo este tiempo, sino por lo que hoy sucederá. En algo he insistido, y es por todos sabido: Que la razón siempre triunfa sobre la fuerza―un murmullo comenzó entre la población felina. Todos los búhos presentes alzaron vuelo y se colocaron en el centro del auditorio. El búho que daba el discurso también voló con los demás, y desde allí concluyó―: Los sabios, no los fuertes, son los que dominarán la tierra―los murmullos se volvieron gruñidos que resonaban en las paredes y algunos tigres rugían de furia―. Todos recordarán este día como aquel en el que los tigres cayeron bajo las garras de los búhos.

De inmediato todos los felinos se pusieron en pie, y empezaron a bajar de sus asientos para salir del lugar porque tenían un mal presentimiento. Entonces las lechuzas empezaron a emitir su característico sonido, que emitido por una multitud era abrumador, y aprovechando el aturdimiento se lanzaron todos al ataque, en círculo, tal y como se habían colocado. Algunos tigres lograron salir y regresaron con espadas y estrellas metálicas. Otros ocultos en su ropa tenían kunais, y a otros les bastaban sus garras para luchar. Conforme pasaban los minutos las plumas volaban manchadas por ser arrancadas a la fuerza, las paredes también eran salpicadas de rojo, y los escalones y el piso se iba llenado de aves y tigres fallecidos, no todos enteros. Las paredes y el techo fueron destruidos por los impactos, y las salpicaduras se volvieron charcos.

La batalla fue feroz y terrible, y en unas tres horas solo quedaban unos pocos búhos, que como podían escapaban por el techo, que ya había sido destruido, o por cualquier agujero en las paredes. Los tigres habían ganado la batalla. Pero ¿dónde estaban los demás animales? Simple, no sabían de lo ocurrido, y cuando sucedió la tragedia ellos tenían demasiado miedo como para hacer algo porque no tenían ningún entrenamiento militar.

El líder de los tigres gritó con gran ira y despecho a las lechuzas que vio escapar:

― ¡Están desterrados para siempre de este bosque!, ¡no se atrevan a regresar!, ¡no quiero ver jamás a ninguno de su especie!

Los que huyeron encontraron un lugar rocoso y montañoso dónde vivir al que llamaron Xi, que significa esperanza, porque no perdían la esperanza de regresar, destruir a los tigres por completo, y dominar el bosque, como creían que les correspondía. Su odio y rencor había llegado a niveles inimaginables para sus antepasados.

El búho que empezó todo murió en el enfrentamiento, pero sus enseñanzas permanecían y eran inculcadas a las nuevas generaciones. Sin embargo, la historia del conflicto con los tigres era un secreto que no contaban a nadie de otra especie.

Las montañas en las que vivían eran áridas y frías. A las lechuzas se les dificultaba la búsqueda de comida y agua. La escases y las enfermedades les atacaron. Empezaron a recurrir a la medicina y a la magia para hacerse más fuertes y adquirir mayores habilidades. Descubrieron técnicas que ocultaron celosamente y solo utilizaban cuando era necesario. La educación académica se complementó con las artes marciales.

Muchos años después nació Fenghuang, niña prodigio que aprendía más rápido que el promedio, y también era más fuerte, como ningún otro búho que se haya visto. A los quince años dominaba a la perfección las técnicas secretas, que eran las más avanzadas. Su astucia también era excepcional.

Cuando el venerable y sabio maestro Oogway supo de ella le ofreció entrenarla en el Palacio de Jade, y ella sin dudarlo aceptó. Oogway la entrenó sin tener idea del pasado de su pueblo, que como se mencionó, era un secreto bien guardado. Luego en ella surgió el deseo de dominar el palacio de Jade, pero Oogway no lo permitió, y cuando luchó con él fue vencida así que huyó. Durante algún tiempo en el Valle de la Paz no se supo de ella hasta que a la tortuga le informaron de la aborrecible y criminal acción que Fenghuang había cometido. Indignado y muy preocupado, el maestro envió a buscarla pero no la encontraron. Unos años después, cuando Oogway había fallecido quiso de nuevo gobernar en el palacio, pero fue detenida por el Guerrero dragón.

Ahora Fenghuang busca el medallón de Shianxi para al fin acabar con sus enemigos, vengar a su pueblo de una vez por todas, y gobernar toda China.

* * *

**Notas:**

**xD Iba a publicar este la otra semana pero no me resistí, así que aquí está. Este explica algunas cosas y otras no, por supuesto (quedan para después) :D Es cortito el cap, pero yo dije que así sería este fic xD **

**A ver qué pasará cuando los personajes que he presentado se encuentren todos. Oooh sí, quiero leer eso (y yo lo escribo), pero estoy en proceso de ordenar el contenido de esos capítulos.**

**Jjeffersongongora me alegró mucho tu review, el primero del capítulo anterior :D Muuchas gracias ^^**

**Conste que si van quedando con dudas y no van entendiendo nada pregunten con confianza :)**

**Y ahora sí me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo :)**


End file.
